Infinite Solo
by Rolling StargazeR
Summary: Piccolo Pam's last moments, from her point of view. She noticed her mistakes at the worst moment: Her dead. ONE- SHOT! Please, R&R!


Hey! ^^…. This is my 3th fanfic! I LOVE Ghostgirl SO MUCH! This fanfic is about Piccolo Pam…in her last moments. She's one of my favorite characters, so this is almost like a tribute. I hope y'all like it! :3

* * *

"Look how far you got" I praised myself in front of the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and posed vigorously, admiring every feature in my Majorette outfit: I so loved that Kelly green tone. I combed my hair carefully, letting some strips hang… so that in my solo, the wind would make them dance… as everyone watched my talent.

I placed my hat and tied up the strings to secure it under my chin. I walked towards my showcase, where my beloved piccolo layed. I picked it up and brushed my fingertips all around its figure, admiring its fragility. In my world, my piccolo and I were the only one alive, when we played any tune.

My door knocked. I got irritated because of the interruption.

"Um, excuse me, Pam…?" a shy voice peeked through my door. I rolled my eyes, knowing who it was.

"Nicole… what do you want know?" I replied coldly and disgusted.

"S- Sorry my interruption but…" Nicole gulped, it was now or never.

"Listen" I snapped. I was so mad at her… she looked like an idiot to me. "You came here to interrupt me and THEN apologize about it? How stupid!" I said in a cutting tone. Nicole was nervous and sweating. I felt like a winner.

"Um…"

"You are just a useless little step- sister… WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked speaking up.

"You're going to be late at the band's march!" she blurted. My eyes were wide open, such insolence! Nicole placed both hands over her mouth, like regretting what she just said.

"BETTER APOLOGIZE! I ARRIVE AT THE MARCH ANY TIME I WANT! YOU NEVER MUST TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" I yelled and pointed at the door. Nicole's eyes were tearing. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

She sobbed and went away crying. I sighed and took my things, ready for my showboating. This was going to be an unforgettable show.

* * *

"Pamela Johnson!" I heard someone call my name. Oh no, it was Mrs. Jones. "You're late... we must do the rehearsal! The march is in 2 hours! Go get your spot in the columns!" I rolled my eyes.

I was Hawthorne High's number one musical prodigy. Everybody was afraid of me and admired my talent. I was the Piccolo Goddess... of course; this also brought with itself envy and jealous people.

"That's MY spot!" I heard a voice complain. I turned around: of course, Amber Bridges. The Flute Star.

"No, you're soooo wrong!" I snapped, defending my position… literally.

"This was the spot Mrs. Jones assigned ME." She replied clenching her hands.

"Well, Mrs. Jones reassigned, dumbass. Keep abreast!" I replied back, narrowing my eyes.

"My! Pam, Amber! Please behave!" Mrs. Jones went towards Amber. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. The spots were reassigned, so that Pam could have her solo better" she excused smiling nervously.

Amber shook looking extremely mad and took my antique spot, not before looking at me spitefully. I just grimaced and rolled my eyes.

We made little rehearsal exercises. Then, the people started to arrive. I wasn't nervous, I felt great. So many people, were going to be delighted by my solo… they'll like it a lot. Then, I noticed in the crowd my family: My mother, step- father… and the stupid Nicole. They waved at me, mouthing "Good Luck"… I just pretended I don't know them, by ignoring their greetings.

Finally, the moment arrived. My moment to shine. Everyone started to clap, cheer… as the tubas, trumpets, and trombones started to cheer. Then, the drums and percussion instruments rolled and mixed with the aerophones. After that; piccolos, flutes and clarinets began to play. I was in my happy world, I was playing along with the other instruments… but I knew MY moment was coming.

Finally, everyone stopped but a company drum. I began to play the melody. The sweet notes traveled through the wind. I could see the happy expressions in everybody watching. I looked at Nicole. She had a big banner that said "My sister is the best". She was holding it up, with the happiest expression I ever saw in her. My heart warmed. All those mistakes: my indifferent self, arrogant personality… I just realized how awful I was… all this, while still playing my piccolo.

Tears filled in my eyes, I felt weak. When you're at a situation like this, the silliest thing can be the worst thing that ever happened to you: I tripped. A tiny irregularity in the cement made me trip.

I was absolutely lost… everything happened so quickly. I noticed what happened to me when I heard screams, and shouts… and sobs: I swallowed my piccolo. The little object, but big for my throat, was inside of my mouth; with the other end pushing against my tonsils. I felt a warm liquid traveling down my throat and some of it exiting my mouth. My mouth and nostrils started bleeding. Everyone around me was panicked.

All my recent thoughts: my mistakes, passed through my mind again. If I just could had notice them before, making a change… it was too late, my breathing was getting troublesome.

The last thing I saw was my parents looking at me terrified and crying… and also my little step- Sister Nicole… at the back of the crowd looking at me blankly… she was in shock…

I had a vision: Must fix my personality. I wish I could fix them before I die… my blood was already brushing my cheeks and hair. Maybe, I can fix it…

"Sorry, Nicole…" I barely said… my piccolo almost drilled my vocal chords.

Then, everything became blurry… hard to identify… everything was fading away. Then, I found myself in concrete and pure darkness.

* * *

"Earth to Pam!" I heard someone say, and then giggled.

"Huh?"

"You were day- dreaming again silly" muttered my friend Charlotte, whispering. Mr. Brain would scold us if he noticed our lacking of attention.

"Uh… sorry" I said smiling. We both chuckled.

"Want to share something? Charlotte, Pam?" asked Mr. Brain, calling everyone's attention.

"Uhhh…" Charlotte reached to say… she was bad at excuses.

"My fault, Mr. Brain" I said. Charlotte had her eyes wide.

Mr. Brain sighted." Well, but no more spacing out! I'll let this one pass…" he kept writing on the board.

"Why you said that?" whispered Charlotte surprised.

"Because, it was… wasn't it?" I whispered back smiling.

"Gee… you're such a goody…" she giggled. "You like to be the center of attention, don't ya?"

I smiled sadly, remembering my last breaths.

"Actually, not anymore…" I sighed.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! please review :)


End file.
